Thor Odinson (Apocalypse Universe)
Thorin Odinson is an Asgardian Norse Warrior who is a corporate character licensed under the Marvel Industries Corporation. This characterization of the character Thor are not perpetration and violence that impose acts of copyright infringement; these are just for, entertainment, self-enhancements to this characterization. Appearance Before the Great Civil War (Before Timeskip) Thor464646.jpg|Before Timeskip After the Great Civil War (After Timeskip) Thor Malekithson Earth-11425 Main Image.jpg|After Timeskip History Origins and Background Thor is the blood-son of Odin, All-Father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the goddess who was one of the Elder Gods. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from both Asgard and Midgard (as the Earth realm is called by Asgardians), and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother from that time onward. Not until many decades later did Thor learn that Jord was his birth mother. The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's Frost Giant father Laufey had been killed in battle. For all of their childhood, Loki was jealous of Thor. Loki's jealousy, which grew to hatred, resulted in a desire to kill Thor. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persisted for many centuries. Thor became Asgard's greatest warrior. Before Thor was twenty, he had fallen in love with the goddess Sif. In fact, when Sif had been kidnapped by Storm Giants and ended up as a prisoner of Hela, Thor offered his own life in exchange for Sif's freedom. The goddess of death was so impressed by the young Thunder God's nobility that she let both of them go. The romance between Sif and Thor waxed and waned over the centuries. Sometime in the 9th Century AD, Thor traveled to Earth to promote his worship among the Vikings. Both the Norsemen and the Germans, who called him Donner ("Thunder"), came to worship Thor and other Asgardians. Thor actively encouraged the adulation of his Viking worshipers for years, and also encouraged them to find glory in battle. When Thor discovered that his more zealous Viking worshipers had slaughtered the inhabitants of a Christian monastery, he was shocked and ashamed that they committed atrocities in his name. Thor then withdrew from Earthly activities altogether, and the active worship of the gods of Asgard effectively ended. For centuries, the only memory that man would have of the Asgardians would be through myths and legends. Centuries Upcoming... At one point, Adolf Hitler succeeded in contacting Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshiped him, in the current war. Thor therefore clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more, and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. Following the war, Thor was not very active on Earth. He had been summoned to assist the Olympians on a handful of occasions, such as when he helped defend Olympus from an invasion by creatures spawned from the mind of Professor Buffanoff. In 1951, Thor came to the assistance of the Olympians on three more occasions. The first came when Venus was trapped in the nation of Cassarobia, a prisoner of its ruling sultan. Modern Age Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was of this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. For years, Thor was in love with a mortal named Jane Foster who worked as a nurse for Blake. Odin disapproved and refused several requests by Thor to make her immortal, going so far as to allow Loki to set the Enchantress on Thor to drive a wedge between the couple. When Thor decided to reveal his secret identity as Donald Blake to her, Odin temporarily removed his powers. Eventually the romance between Thor and Foster came to an end on its own, and Thor renewed his relationship with Sif, though that relationship has suffered strains in recent years. When Loki's manipulations forced several of Earth's mightiest heroes to band together to stop the Hulk, Thor became a founding member of the superhuman champions known as the Avengers. He continues to serve with the team while also working with other super-heroes, like Doctor Strange (whom he also operated on as Donald Blake). He has, however, left the team several times for extended leaves of absence. Civil War Thor had completed and toured thousands of ten thousands of quests in his new role as an Avenger and a hero but after the Civil War settled in, things changed. He joined the submissive side of Steven Rogers, Captain America and his task was to only kill those who opposed their registration and it`s fertility and merits and infidels. After Spider-Man ended the war and chased after the Goblin who kidnapped MJ and Gwen (and later on killed them), Thor and Captain America was chased by several clones of Giant Man and it was too much for them to handle, so Thor safely transported him and Rogers to Asgard. The Watchdogs When Spidey and Wolverine was safely after some spells teleported to Asgard, searching for Thor for an offer to join the Watchdogs, they realize that the kingdom of Asgard was completely ruled by Loki and it`s former residents are now slaves to him. Wolvie and Spidey discover Thor in an isolated forest. Thor immediately attacks Spidey with his Jarujjaraknot, a backup weapon of his which oddly looked like his hammer but actually wasn't and was weak. When Spidey calmed him down, Thor told him of what happened. His Mjolnir was somehow taken away by someone whilst his sleep and that proved he was no more worthy and that happened exactly four days after the Civil War and when Rogers went looking for the hammer and did not return, Thor found Steven dead and that he thought by Loki. And thus Thor condemned himself to these woods forever for his guiltiness. But Peter recovers Thor and they wage a war against Loki`s empire and after a lot of happenings, Thor saves Asgard and it is normal from Loki`s terror once again! Later onwards, Thor joins the Watchdogs. Powers and Abilities Powers Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians. Life-Force: also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir. Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only beings so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force are Odin, Dormammu, and Odin's raven in the form of Marnot. Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast. *'Superhuman Strength:' In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods. His feats include destroying an arch weighing over a million tons, crumbling Uru into dust, lifting the Midgard Serpent, who was large enough to coil around the Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip. Pushing the Worldengine, which reversed the Yggdrasil Tree. Thor nearly killed Angrir with a powerful blow, who had defeated the base level Red Hulk (he grows much more powerful from absorbing energy). His clash against Gorr shattered entire worlds. He effortlessly threw a piece of star core at the god-bomb. He also physically held together the fissures of a badly damaged moon, and mended it with his lightning. He has effortlessly snapped adamantium alloy cables by simply flexing. He pushed over the leaning Tower of Pisa with his finger. His punch when met with same force has leveled a countryside and even closed dimensional rifts. He has towed the island hydrobase into New York Harbor. After being damaged in a battle, Thor literally holds up the George Washington Bridge long enough for Damage Control to fix it. Wonder Man conceded Thor as his superior. Thor has also resisted the gravity of a neutron star. Thor has proven capable of several acts of vast physical strength, including stalemating the Hulk in battle for an hour. He was able to break Silver Surfer's force field with a single blow, knocked out Namor with a single blow (despite Namor being fully hydrated during a rain storm), and has defeated the Bi-Beast, Red Hulk, and Gladiator. He has also stalemated Hercules in various contests of strength, and nearly rendered the Juggernaut unconscious after negating his mystical defenses. Thor's strength is so great that he was able to launch Harald Jaekelsson's body into orbit with a single uppercut. *'Invulnerability:' Being a god whose heritage is both half-Asgardian and half-Elder God affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, and lead and radiation poisoning. Thor can drink mead all day long and not get drunk. Thor has flown through the heart of stars. He withstood what he thought to be the weight of a score of planets. Thor was able to survive multiple direct blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer. Thor also once took a glancing hit by a Doomsday Bomb that was capable of ravaging an entire planet, and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria. He has withstood a blast from Odin, and even survived blasts from Celestials. With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Skurge the Executioner's axe. Thor is extremely difficult to kill as his life force is considerably augmented by his godlike heritage, and Mjolnir. Thor can even survive absolute zero temperatures, and even though he was trapped inside, he showed no discomfort after being rescued by Hulk and immediately resumed battle. *'Superhuman Speed:' Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes. Thor was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him. He can throw Mjolnir at several times the speed of light and also swing Mjolnir at similar speeds while his strength was reduced in half. It has been established that the speed of Thor's hammer transcends both time & space. In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds. Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire) and when he saw the speedy Hermes. Thor once stated that he was as fast as the lightning he commands. He can twirl his cape so fast that he creates a tornado. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. Using the Belt of Strength also doubles his stamina. While in the state of Warrior's Madness, Thor's stamina also increased tenfold. :*'Lightning/Electrokinesis:' Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel his storm abilities but he is capable of discharging lightning bolts from his hands. He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death. He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules to break his grip on him. He once mended together a badly damaged moon with his lightning. :*'Rain:' Thor can summon rain without the use of Mjolnir. Thor called down rain to bless that land where Kurse fell during Ragnarok. :Memory Alteration: Thor calls this the 'Gift of Forgetfulness'. He took away Jane Foster's memories of her being kidnapped by Loki and a reporter's experience in Asgard. :All-Tongue: When Thor speaks with the All-Tongue anyone who hears him will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. *'Superhuman Senses:' Thor's superhuman sense's allow him to see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, allow him to track objects traveling faster than light, and hear cries from the other side of the planet. *'Longevity:' It is a common misconception that Thor and the other Gods of Asgard are truly immortal. Thor and the other members of his race do age but at a rate so slow that to other beings they give the appearance of immortality. Thor has been stated to be thousands of years old which makes his life span incomparable to that of the human beings which he protects. When the Asgardians consume the Golden Apples that are cultivated by the goddess Idunn, they are able to maintain themselves in their physical prime. *'Energy Manipulation:' Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjolnir too often. Mjolnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjolnir is a tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without Mjolnir. During Ragnarok, Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Durok the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjolnir, was barely able to hold his own against. He can always projects omni-directional blast. Abilities Indomitable Will: Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Expert Combatant: A little known fact about Thor is that not only is he known throughout history as the Norse God of thunder and strength, but also of war. Since birth, he has been groomed to be Asgard's finest warrior. He has shown proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, aerial combat, swordsmanship, mace wielding, hammer throwing, and wrestling. Being a God of War, he has mastered various fighting styles (historical and modern) from both Asgard and Earth. Mind Resistance: Thor has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings. He resisted a mind thrust attack of the Rigellians, the magical music of Ares, a mental attack from Glory, Morgana le Fay's attempt to dominate his mind, resisted the power of the Eye of Horus, and the mind blast of the Super-Beast. Some Knowledge of Magic: Thor was able to cast a illusion, after years watching Loki prowess in manipulating magic. Multilingual: Thor knows and speaks all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. Skilled Tactician: For millenia, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics. Leadership: Thor serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from it's enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. When Odin died after his battle with Surtur, all of Asgard was behind the idea to follow Thor as the new King of Asgard. Highly Influential Connections: During his life, Thor has served Asgard as it's Prince, Lord, and King and with these positions he has had access to the wealth of Asgard to pay an Oklahoma land owner for the land he put Asgard on, all the weapons and magical artifacts in Asgard and field command of Asgard's forces in Odin's stead. As a founding member of the Avengers, he has a good reputation among Earth's heroes who would answer his call if needed and he would answer their call in return. He also has good relations with gods from other pantheons. Diplomatic Immunity: After Thor's rebirth, he used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard on Earth in Oklahoma. At this time, Iron Man was head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and confronted Thor about his bringing Asgard in U.S. territory. After Thor beat down Iron Man, Stark suggested that Asgard be treated as a foreign embassy and with it citizens full diplomatic privileges, to which Thor agreed. Gifted Intellect: Thor possessed and retains the medical knowledge of Donald Blake, even as Thor. Early in his comics appearances, Blake also possessed scientific knowledge enabling him to build an android with an IQ of 375 and durable enough to withstand the blows from Thor's hammer. Thor's time among Tony Stark and the Avengers also gave him great knowledge of complex Earthly systems of electronics and the ability to modify the systems for his own purposes. However, his scientific skills have not been mentioned later in his career. He is however shown to be an avid reader of books written by other deities when he needs to learn new information. Paraphernalia Jarnbjorn: A battle axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. Kang tricked Thor into placing an enchantment on it to in order to pierce the armor of Celestials or armor created using Celestial technology. Thor lost it centuries ago, but recently reclaimed it from the Apocalypse Twins. In addition to piercing Celestial armor, Jarnbjorn is an effective blunt force instrument, Thor used it to kill Gorr and cleave off one of Red Onslaught's horns. As he has lost the power to wield Mjolnir for somewhat a reason connected as he thinks, with Loki, he uses it. Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. The belt is fueled by the Odin Force and can also increase the might of Mjolnir. When Odin fed a large amount of Odin Force into it, the belt increased Thor's strength so much that he was able to knockout a powered-up Thanos clone. Transportation Currently as of now, Mjolnir. He has his flight abilities though. Formerly: Mjolnir. Power Levels, Grids And Statuses Notes *The traditional helmet that Thor wears was gifted to him as an adolescent from the All-Father Odin. *Thor prefers lattes to coffee. *Bicurious, Reason: After an introduction to all sexual preferences in Midgard, Thor personally was interested to it to the disdain of Jane Foster and since then, always wanted to engage in all sexual activity even though he thought it would be weird. Trivia None. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Watchdogs Category:DuttPanda Category:Asgardian Category:Male Characters Category:Apocalypse Universe Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Electrokinesis Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electric Blasts Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Super Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Combat Masters Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Illusion Creation Category:Multilingual Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Category:Bisexual Characters